leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Miss Fortune/Ability Details
Abilities |firstdetail = Double Up is a targeted ability that deals physical damage to a target enemy unit. Another enemy unit in a cone behind the original target will have the shot ricochet to them, taking an increased amount of physical damage. *Double Up does not proc or spell vamp, but does proc lifesteal and the ranged slow (30%) from . * Double Up cannot critically strike. * Armor is taken into account separately for each of 's targets. * , , , and will only proc on the first of 's two hits, due to the items' cooldowns. * will trigger both its on-hit and its on-cast effect, granting a total of 8 (4 + 4) bonus mana. * Double up can bounce to units in brush or Fog of War if they are in range of the target the spell is initially cast on. * Double Up will apply any on-hit effects Miss Fortune gains after the spell has been cast and is already in motion. This includes the time after the spell has already "bounced" and is traveling to its second target. The first target will not be affected by any effects gained after it has dealt damage to them. |secondname = Impure Shots |secondinfo = (Passive): Miss Fortune's autoattacks deal extra magic damage on-hit. This damage cumulatively stacks up to 4 times on the same target if no more than 5 seconds pass between each hit. |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondsinglepic = yes |secondinfo2 = (Active): Miss Fortune's attack speed is increased for 6 seconds and causes her attacks to lower healing received and health regeneration by the target by 50% for 3 seconds. *'Cost:' 50 mana *'Cooldown:' 16 seconds |secondlevel2 = |seconddetail = Impure Shots passively grants Miss Fortune an on-hit effect, dealing bonus magic damage on her autoattacks and debuffing the attacked target for 5 seconds. This debuff increases the damage dealt by future applications of Impure Shots, stacking up to 4 times. When activated, Impure Shots is a self-targeted ability that increases Miss Fortune's attack speed and grants her a separate on-hit effect, afflicting attacked targets with Grievous Wounds for 3 seconds. * * will apply Impure Shots' damage and debuff to both enemies hit. If Impure Shots is activated, Grievous Wounds will also be applied to both enemies. *Runaan's Hurricane will apply and stack both the active and the passive on secondary targets. |thirdname = Make It Rain |thirdinfo = (Active): Miss Fortune fires hundreds of bullets into the air which rain down at a location after 0.5 seconds delay. The area lasts for 2 seconds, slowing and dealing magic damage every quarter of a second to each enemy that stands on it. Slow lasts 1 second after leaving the area. *'Cost:' 80 mana *'Cooldown:' 15 seconds *'Range:' 800 *'Diameter:' 200 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Make it Rain is a ground targeted area of effect ability that marks a target area for 2 seconds. Every 0.25 seconds, enemy units within the area take magic damage and are slowed. The slow lingers for 1 second after leaving the area. * Vision is granted of the center of the target area upon cast, lasting for the duration of the spell. The area of vision granted is roughly ~50% of the size the spell itself. * Make it Rain remains active for its duration even if Miss Fortune dies. |ultiname = Bullet Time |ultiinfo = (Active): Miss Fortune channels for 2 seconds to fire a wave of bullets in a cone in front of her every quarter of a second. She fires 8 waves in total and each wave will deal physical damage to all enemies caught in the area. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 1400 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Bullet Time is a channeled pass-through conic skillshot ability that initiates a channel for 2 seconds. While the channel is active, a wave of bullets is fired every 0.25 seconds that passes through the targeted conic area. Enemy units hit by a wave take physical damage. }} References Category:Champion Ability Details